


Playing House

by Southern_Lights



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: M/M, baby Hayato, yes it's the story about the couple suddenly taking care of a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Lights/pseuds/Southern_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wrong turn on the latest x-ray glasses results in Hayato becoming a baby, meganebu creating all types of excuse and a Golden Week at the Soumas that Toru is sure to remember.<br/>Based on an idea by mango60123 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mango60123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango60123/gifts).



There were a few things that were common on the daily routine of the glasses club: Cream puffs, explosions, x-ray glasses blueprints.  
Babies were absolutely not part of those things.  
But there he was: a baby in the middle of the room, wearing what used to be Hayato’s glasses, surrounded by a group of teenagers that obviously had no idea of what to do with him.  
Let’s see what happened a few moments ago.  
‘They are ready’ said Yukiya, who had just given the final touches of the x-ray glasses no.47. The design seemed to be stable, and as usual, Akira was excited to try them on.  
The problem is that, when Yukiya was going to stand up, he stepped on a screwdriver that was lying on the floor, making him lose his balance and his grip on the glasses, throwing them across the room where Hayato was sitting. A bright light surrounded the room, blinding everyone.  
The next thing everyone knew is that there was a baby in the same place Hayato used to be. 

‘Souma-kun... What do we do now?’ asked Takuma, after a long pause filled with silence.

The giggles of the now baby Hayato were the only answer.

-*-  
Yuuto, on the other hand, was less than amused.  
‘Mom is going to kill us!’ was everything that he could say.

They were presenting the current situation to the Kimatas. Fortunately, Ms. Kimata had very irregular work hours, so she was not there to witness the latest mess made by the Glasses Club. The only problem is that Golden Week was coming near and with that, the access for the supplies necessary to recreate the x-ray glasses no.47 was going to be cut -after all, they depended on the school materials to make them- and Yukiya will need at least two days or even more to build the glasses from scratch. Yuuto was relieved that there was a solution to the problem, but he was taking extra hours on his part time jobs during golden week and could not afford letting those hours of income go, so just handling Hayato to the Kimatas was not an alternative. Besides, Ikuto was too young to take care of his -now- baby brother.

Everyone were breaking their heads to find a solution (and slightly starting to panic), when suddenly Akira rose from his chair with a special shine on his glasses.  
‘I will take care of this’ he said, with conviction. Everybody looked at him surprised.  
‘Are you sure about that, Akira?’ asked Yukiya.  
‘Souma-kun, is this really ok?’ asked Yuuto.  
‘Yes. A man in glasses never runs away from his duty!’ exclaimed Akira with conviction. ‘Until this issue is solved, Hayato will become a child of the Souma household!’  
‘Bu-bu-bu-but Souma senpai…!, started Mitsuki ‘I also want to be a child of the Souma household…’ he mumbled in a low voice.  
‘Wow, Souma-kun! I never knew that you liked children!’ exclaimed Takuma.  
‘Actually… I have never taken care of one before’ admitted Akira.  
Everyone just sweat dropped.

-*-  
Together they set a plan to make this work. Ms. Kimata had planned to take the boys (sans Yuuto) to visit relatives in another prefecture during Golden Week, and was not happy to know that Hayato was not joining and staying in Sabae. The only reason she agreed with it was because Mitsuki (using the sweetest voice he could master, and only because senpai asked) made the phone call saying that Hayato was staying at his house because they needed to study for a test that was due in the next few weeks. Since Mitsuki usually frequented the Kimata household (more like Hayato always drags him for dinner or things like that), Ms. Kimata knew him better than the others and agreed to the arrangement.  
‘Fake glasses is definitely going to hear me when this is over’ mumbled Mitsuki under his breath after the phone call was over.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued... sometime.  
> Let's get my thesis away first.


End file.
